Dragonball Z: The Hooligan Saga
by MaverickJr8769
Summary: Ok my second fanfic. My first one only got to about the second page, but this one is different. Please R&R, thanks.Chapter 13 up now
1. Prologue

Note: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created.  
  
Well my last fanfic didn't seem that popular, so I decided to make a new, hopefully more exciting, one. It takes place about ten to fifteen years after the Buu saga, (GT never happened) Goku has learned to control SSJ3 fully, Vegeta has ascended to SSJ3 as well and can control it as well as Goku could in the fight against Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks both have ascended to SSJ2 and can control it but still with minor difficulties. Gohan has decided to start training again and raised his power, but not by much, and Gohan also got very very close to going SSJ his hair turned Golden for a few milliseconds but then back. Uub died while training with Goku(not Goku's fault). As for everyone else, well their pretty much the same, only older. Now on to Dragonball Z: The Hooligan saga.  
  
*Dragonball Z: The Hooligan Saga*  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Smog, I am of the race Hooligans. My race is peaceful and never wished to have any type war, but sometimes things like that can not be prevented. My race is in grave danger as there is a foe that has been attacking us for quite some time now, I am badly injured from a previous battle that I was forced to fight in. This foe has been attacking my solar system KAK for quite some time now, the only reason I was able to obtain this ship is that this foe has retreated recently like they do often, and as a last resort my race sent me to retrive five very stron warriors that resign on a planet called Earth which is in the Milky Way Galaxy. These warriors are known across the universe as the strongest fighters alive, these warriors are called sayians, sayian, I swear I heard that word before, could that be our foe, no the sayians on Earth are peaceful. I must reach earth quickly, and I must hurry for my race has an estimated time of about 27 months 'till the foe attacks again, and I fear that that will be the last attack that my race will be able to handle, and then be destroyed, leaving me as the last Hooligan alive. I must hurry and persuade the sayians to come with me before it's to late, for if I get back to my planet gagoon after 27 months it will surely be too late.  
  
*Well hope this was better than my last one, and if you haven't read my last one the name of it is Dragonball Z: Dragonball DD. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think, and if there is anything I should do to make it better. Thanks :)* 


	2. Training Interrupted

Note: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
Well I'm done with chapter two and here it is.  
  
Training Interrupted  
  
Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all sparring. Gohan vs. Goku and Goten vs. Trunks. Goku is at SSJ2 and Gohan is powered up about 80%. Goten and Trunks are both at 50% SSJ2. *Trunks vs. Goten*(on ground to start with) Trunks flies right for Goten, Goten dodges to the side and then does a quick turn around just as Trunks throws a punch at him. Goten ducks down and counters with a sweep. Trunks falls to the ground but quickly gets up via a backflip, "Well you caught me off guard there Goten."  
  
"Is that really what you think happened, Ha you just weren't paying attention."  
  
"Oh I'll show you not paying attention." Trunks appears behind Goten and kicks him in the rear (literally) , sending Goten flying sky-high, "That's not paying attention."  
  
"KAAA.MEE.HAA."  
  
"Ha you can't get me with that again." Trunks turns around just as Goten appears behind him,  
  
"MEEE."  
  
"You ass, GALICK GUN!!!" Trunks fires the blast, but Goten fades right before it hits him and then appears behind Trunks,  
  
"HAAAA!!!" Goten fires the blast and it connects directly with Trunks' back,  
  
"Ok, ok I've had enough for one day. Calm down Goten, just calm down." Trunks powers down to base and Goten does the same.  
  
*at the same time over with Gohan vs. Goku* Goku fires three blasts right at Gohan; Gohan dodges them and counters with three of his own blasts which Goku dodges as well. While Goku is dodging the blasts Gohan charges Goku. Goku grabs Gohan's hands into a grapple, "You know son you've gotten a lot stronger since your little near SSJ transformation."  
  
"Yeah I know it runs in the family."  
  
"True, very true." Goku starts to over-power Gohan and then knees Gohan in the gut. Gohan bends over in pain and Goku slams down on Gohan's back, sending him flying to the ground, "KAAA." both Goku and Gohan power up a Kamehameha wave and Gohan turns to face Goku, "MEEE.HAAA.MEEE." Goku and Gohan both get ready for a battle of firepower, "HAAAAAAAA!!!" Gohan and Goku fire at the same time and their blasts collide. At first the blasts are equal, but then Gohan's starts to move closer to Goku, "Oh no you don't son." Goku pushes into the blast. All of a sudden a they hear,  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!" And a large blast collides with the two Kamehameha waves, creating a huge explosion, "You are a fool aren't you Kakarot, you have to stay alert at all times, that's how you die in battle, by not staying alert." Goku looks over to Vegeta,  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Yeah whatever." At that there is a loud noise and a space ship appears, drifting down out of the atmosphere towards the ground of the earth, "What the hell is this." Goku tries to sense a power signal,  
  
"Don't worry whoever or whatever is in there is good."  
  
*well that was Chapter 2 for you. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review* 


	3. Smog's Introduction

Note: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
Well here's Chapter 3 of The Hooligan saga  
  
Smog's Introduction  
  
Trunks looks at Goku, "Why don't you go check it out then. If you're so confident that whoever or whatever in there is good."  
  
"Ok, I will." Goku walks to the ship and all of a sudden a door opens and out comes a figure that is about 6 feet tall. The figure is also bald and has a tail that is about 2 feet long. Other than that the figure looks human,  
  
"Do not fear I 'm friend not foe. I come here looking for five creatures called sayians." Vegeta gets into ready stance,  
  
"And why are you looking for them. You want a fight."  
  
"No, I my race is being attacked and the five sayians are the only ones that can help. Please do you know where they are." Goku walks forward,  
  
"We are the sayians. And we will help you but who you are and why you need help."  
  
"Yes, yes how rude of me. My name is Smog, and my race is the Hooligans. I come from the planet Gagoon in the galaxy KAK. For quite sometime now we have been being attacked by an extremely powerful foe. The Hooligans have been a peaceful, non-violent race since we can remember. Then these creatures attacked us, they massacred us with their first wave destroying sixty-five percent of our population. Then there was a second wave that destroyed seventy-five percent of our remaining population, and then they recently retreated which gave me the chance to obtain this ship and travel from my planet to here in search of you five. Now I beg you please help us we feel that you are the only ones that can help us."  
  
"We'll help you but how long do we have and what does this foe look like?"  
  
"First shouldn't you introduce yourselves to me since I don't know your names."  
  
"Yes that is true. I am Goku, that over there," Goku points to Goten and Trunks, "Is Goten, he has black hair, and Trunks, Purple hair. That," Goku points to Gohan, "is Gohan. And that," Goku points to Vegeta, "is Vegeta. Now how long do we have and what does this foe look like."  
  
"We have to get on my ship ASAP and then you five can train on there. The foe looks almost exactly like you five. The black hair, the muscles, and two of them which we have pointed out as the leaders can turn their hair gold like you have it." Goku looks at Vegeta,  
  
"I thought we were the last sayians alive."  
  
"I did Kakarot, but it doesn't matter we can take 'em" Vegeta turns to Smog, "Look can this foe, which are sayians, can they make their hair grow extremely long."  
  
"No they can't. Why?"  
  
"Ok good they won't be any match for us. So we have to leave now."  
  
"Yes I would like that very much."  
  
"Kakarot I decided to go now, the sooner we get there the sooner we get to fight."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Damn it dad." Goten looks at his father, "Why the hell do I have to go. I do have a life and I don't want to die." Trunks smacks Goten upside the head,  
  
"You know, the universe doesn't revolve around you. The five of us made a deal after the death of Kid Buu, Do you remember what it was?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we vowed to protect the universe from any threats that we find out about. But I didn't think anything would really come up."  
  
"Well something did and now we have to go into action."  
  
"Yeah I know. Ok let's go." Goku looks at everyone one by one,  
  
"Look if you don't want to do this you don't have to." Gohan shakes his head,  
  
"No dad we made a deal all of us did and if Vegeta's going and he doesn't break the deal then no one else will. So the five of us are sticking together, we're a team."  
  
"Very well then," Goku turns to Smog, "we're ready."  
  
"Ok then follow me." Smog walks to the entrance to the ship, "I just wanted to say, thank you all of you my race will be eternally grateful. Now come on in and I will show you around." Smog walks into the ship and the five sayians follow.  
  
"OH WOW!!" Goku looks around, "This is so cool, better than any of the Capsule Corporation Ships. Look at this, Bulma would be so jealous."  
  
"Thanks my race is known for creating all kinds of ships, from little space pods to giant ten mile wide attack ships."  
  
"I thought you said your race is of peace, not war."  
  
"We are but does that mean we cannot make attack ships or battle ships. We create ships for other races and they pay us in universal money, and they leave us alone. But then the foe came, which I also believe are sayians, and we tried to make deals with them, but they didn't want to make a deal, they wanted to destroy us."  
  
"Well we will need to train so do you have a training room in this ship."  
  
"Yes In knew you five would want to train so I grabbed a ship with the best training areas, Virtual reality that increases strength and normal druids that are nearly invincible, and a few other things." Vegeta looks around,  
  
"Very well then, let us begin our training."  
  
"Begin when you wish, the training room is straight down that hall in the last door, either left door or right door it doesn't matter." Vegeta nods and then the five sayians proceed to the training rooms.  
  
*Smog to himself* Thank you maybe now my race will live on longer, I just hope these five are powerful enough.  
  
*Well there you have it, the Z senshi are now beginning their next adventure. As always Please Read and Review. Up next chapter 4: History Prior The Training.* 


	4. History Lesson Prior Training

Note: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
Well it looks like the Z senshi are about to start a very exciting yet dangerous adventure. They seem pretty confident that they can defeat the Sayians that are attacking the Hooligans, but is it really going to be that easy. Read on and find out. Without further delay here's chapter four of the Hooligan Saga.  
  
History Lesson Prior Training.  
  
Right before the five Sayians go into the training room Smog gets an idea, "Wait. Don't start yet." The five sayians stop and turn around. Vegeta has an agitated look on his face,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to tell you a little about the history of the Hooligans."  
  
"That's just a waste of time." Goku looks at Vegeta,  
  
"Ya know Vegeta we really should listen to Smog, the history might even have some helpful stuff in it."  
  
"Whatever, just talk fast."  
  
"Thank you I appreciate it. Now if you can just follow me to the main chamber I will get you something to drink and then I'll start." Smog walks down the hall to their left and the sayians follow. When smog gets to the third door on the right he opens it and walks in, "Now what would you like to drink." Goku answers before Smog even finishes the question,  
  
"ROOT BEER!"  
  
"Ok and Gohan."  
  
"I'll take a cola, if you have any that yes."  
  
"Yes I do. I have anything you want because all the ships the Hooligans make have a machine that can create any food or drink you could ever think of. Vegeta what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?" Vegeta nods, "Ok, Goten what would you like."  
  
"Orange soda, please."  
  
"Ok, and Trunks."  
  
"Grape soda."  
  
"Ok I'll go get those and then I'll be right back. Sit down and get comfortable." At that Smog walks to a machine that's on the wall. Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku sit down on a chair, while Vegeta leans up against a wall. When Smog returns he hands everyone their drinks and then sits down, "Ok the history of the Hooligans. We just might be the oldest race alive. The first Hooligan appeared about 20,000,000 years before the Milky Way was created. At first we walked on six legs, we kind of looked like an earth dog but with an extra pair of legs, and spoke using clicking and barking noises. From the time the first "dog" Hooligan appeared we lived in peace and harmony with everyone and everything. 200,000 years after the first "dog" Hooligan appeared we started to evolve to having three legs. The Hooligans with three legs, I admit, looked kind of funny but were more mobile and agile then the six legged Hooligans. We still lived in peace, and we also begun to speak in vocal tones instead of barks and clicks, but we still used the barks and clicks. Then around the same time as when the Milky Way appeared, give or take 500,000 years, the first two legged Hooligan appeared, without the tail. We also grew arm and hands, which we used to make things. We spoke in only vocal tones, but could only speak Hooliganian and that's the only language we could understand. About 10,000 years after that we had a huge technological advancement; we started to try and space travel. We failed badly, but we didn't give up. At around the time that the first multi-celled animal appeared on earth we lifted off of our planets surface and begun to explore space, but only close range. By the time the first mammal appeared we were exploring vast amounts of space and created five truces with other races, as long as we gave them space- exploring technology they wouldn't start war with us. Now by the time the first human appeared on earth we figured out how to decipher, 500,754,869,263,000 different languages, and also created a device that would translate our language to over 789,585,745,486,999,453,000 different languages. Our advancements kept getting greater and greater over time, and we soon evolved yet again, but the only difference was our tail. After that we decided not to advance as quickly and slowed down a bit, yet we still created ship at the least one a day. About 15,000 years ago we decided to stop advancing all together. 200 years ago I was born, the average age for a Hooligan ranges from 500-1,000 years, seems long I know but it really isn't. 50 years ago we got a warning from some nomads that came by. They said that we would be attacked 40 years later by a very powerful force. We didn't believe them and ignored their warning. But sure enough 40 years later we were attacked for the time in the history of our race. They attacked and then retreated. Then they attacked again and then retreated, and at the second retreat is when I decided to take this ship and hopefully get help from you five. Now that you're going to help my race just, might have a chance at survival. Thank you for listening, and thank you for helping. Now you are free to go train." Goku sighs,  
  
"Wow your race really is old."  
  
"Yes I know that is why I'm so desperate." Vegeta looks over to Goku,  
  
"Well Kakarot shall we start the training."  
  
"Yes." Goku looks over to Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, "Let's go kids. We have to get ready." They nod and get up. Vegeta walks out the door in the direction of the training room, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks follow.  
  
*Well there it is in all its majesty, Chapter 4 of the Hooligan Saga. Seems like the Hooligans are a really old race. Up next Chapter 5: Training part one: Goku and Vegeta. And as always please Read and Review* 


	5. Training Part one: Goku vs VegetaPart on...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*In the last chapter Smog told the five sayians the history of his race, the Hooligans. Now the sayians are off to train. Gohan decided to train with Goten and Trunks, while Vegeta and Goku train together, of course.*  
  
Training part one: Goku and Vegeta part one  
  
*Vegeta and Goku are in a semi-large room. The only structure in the room is a gravity device, set to 500x earths' gravity. Vegeta is on one side of the room while Goku is on the other side, both of them are in ready stances.*  
  
Goku looks at Vegeta, "You ready Vegeta."  
  
"Bring it on Kakarot." At that Goku charges Vegeta and swings at Vegeta with his right fist. Vegeta dodges and counters with a left kick, which Goku easily blocks. Vegeta smirks and flies back. Goku becomes confused for a few seconds but then starts chasing after Vegeta. When Goku catches up to Vegeta he swings his right foot and left fist at Vegeta. Vegeta dodges the punch and blocks the kick, "You fool, you can't beat me."  
  
"That's what you think Vegeta, just like you I have been training."  
  
"Do you mean you have achieved a new level."  
  
"No I have just increased my control on SSJ3."  
  
"Well I thought I'd let you know before hand, I have achieved SSJ3 as well."  
  
"Really now. Then let's see it."  
  
"First I want you to warm up, then we shall fight as SSJ3."  
  
"Fine by me." Goku charges Vegeta and starts pummeling him with a barrage of Punch/Kick combos. Vegeta blocks most of them but after a few minutes Goku lands a good punch to Vegeta's gut. Vegeta bends over in pain and Goku takes this chance to slam down on Vegeta's head, sending Vegeta to the ground, which is only a few feet below. Vegeta slams head first into the ground. Goku stands above Vegeta looking down on him, "Seems like your base hasn't increased in speed or power much." Vegeta slowly stands up wiping the blood from his mouth,  
  
"You're a fucking fool Kakarot, I haven't gone all-out yet, I've only been doing ninety percent as good as I can, I have been testing you this whole time knowing that you think I would go all out from the beginning, and the only reason I stayed at 90% is cause I know you can beat me if I go any lower."  
  
"Oh really, then go full power, I want to see what you got." Vegeta smirks and powers up to max base form,  
  
"Now it's time that you witnessed true power. FOOOL!!" Vegeta charges Goku, and before Goku can react Vegeta's right fist connects with his gut, it doesn't really affect Goku just surprises him,  
  
"Wow your speed really has increased, but your strength is the same."  
  
*Ok that was part one of Goku vs. Vegeta Part two will be up soon. Please R&R* 


	6. Goku vs Vegeta part 2

*In the last chapter Smog told the five sayians the history of his race, the Hooligans. Now the sayians are off to train. Gohan decided to train with Goten and Trunks, while Vegeta and Goku train together, of course.*  
  
"Now before Goku can react Vegeta's right fist connects with his gut, it doesn't really affect Goku just surprises him,  
  
"Wow your speed really has increased, but your strength is the same."  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*In the last chapter of this Goku and Vegeta started to train, and Goku learned of Vegeta's ability to go SSJ3, but hasn't seen it yet. Now without further holdbacks let the training commence*  
  
Training part one: Goku and Vegeta part two  
  
Vegeta smirks, "You think so."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Well you thought wrong." And with that Vegeta throws another right punch at Goku's gut. The force of the punch sends Goku flying into a wall. After Goku gets to his feet he looks at Vegeta,  
  
"Wow, you're right I did think wrong. Hmph guess I'll go SSJ then no use trying to fight you in base form."  
  
"You fool you think you can beat me at SSJ."  
  
"Yes I do." And at that Goku starts to power up, he reaches SSJ but doesn't stop there. After a while blue bolts of electricity start to form around him as he reaches SSJ2,  
  
"Oh no you don't, you won't catch me off guard with SSJ3." And with that Vegeta powers up quickly till he's equal with Goku. After a few seconds of the both of them being at SSJ2 their hair starts to grow till it nearly touches the ground, their eyebrows disappear, and their power levels increase immensely. When they are done Vegeta looks over to Goku, "Now is my time of glory Kakarot, now is when I, The Prince of ALL sayians, shall beat you, a lower class sayian." Goku laughs,  
  
"Vegeta, you may be the prince, but I aint no lower class sayian, might have been but not any more."  
  
"Well in my eyes that's all you are."  
  
"Well then, let's see if you can beat this 'lower class sayian' at SSJ3" Vegeta smirks,  
  
"Very well then Kakarot, very well then." And with that Vegeta charges Goku and before Goku can react Vegeta slams his left knee into Goku's gut. The force of the attack sends Goku flying into the wall behind him. Vegeta looks at Goku, "Well it seems that the almighty Kakarot has finally met his match." Goku slowly gets up,  
  
"Maybe you're right. But then again," Goku flies at Vegeta and slams his right fist into Vegeta's face and his right foot into his gut, sending Vegeta flying through three solid steel columns and then into a wall, "maybe not. Vegeta you always were cocky. And now the SSJ3 just made you more cocky, it's really hard to win a fight by being cocky. Why do you think you never win any major battles? Because your too cocky."  
  
"Shut up Kakarot, I'm not cocky, I just respect my race, my job as the prince of all sayians. And someday I will be king." Goku shakes his head and powers down,  
  
"I'm done for now you can train by yourself but I'm gona find something to eat."  
  
"You fool do you think you can just stop like that!?!"  
  
"Yes I can. You're still no challenge for me Vegeta, maybe if you do some more training then I'll train with you. All you need is a little more to be even with me, then I'll train with you."  
  
"YOU FOOL!!" But at that Goku walks out of the room. "That fool does he really think he can disrespect me like that. I'll show him what true power is soon enough."  
  
*Well that's the end of the Vegeta vs. Goku training segments. Up next Gohan vs. Goten vs Trunks. Oh and please, please R&R any reviews will be accepted. And also check out my Dragonball Jr. and review that, I'll update that soon as well.* 


	7. Training part two: Goten vs Trunksthe yo...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*In the last chapter Goku and Vegeta finished training, well Goku did Vegeta wanted to keep training. Goku left Vegeta to eat. We now focus on Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. *  
  
Training part two: Goten vs. Trunks-the youngest sayians battle-part one.  
  
While Goku and Vegeta were training there was another session going on between Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Gohan looks at the two boys, "Well you two ready." Trunks laughs,  
  
"If either of you think that I'm going to team up with Goten to go against Gohan, well let's just say, you're wrong. I want a one on one on one battle, but only for now, and if either of you can't live with that then you can go fuck yourselves." Goten looks at Trunks and then at Gohan,  
  
"I'm fine with that." Gohan nods,  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that the both of you feel that way. Now lets go." And with that three sayians charge each other. Gohan lands the first hit, right to the gut of Goten. Goten counters with a kick to Gohan's head, but Gohan evades the attack by ducking. Trunks, who has been watching the first few attacks, slams Goten hard on the back and then kicks him up into the air. Gohan turns to look at Trunks and then charges him. Gohan throws a right punch Trunks blocks it with ease and counters with a right sweep. Gohan jumps over Trunks' attack and while in mid air kicks Trunks hard in the chin, sending him flying into the sky. Trunks slams into Goten, who has been powering up a Kamehameha. The two young sayians go flying into the ceiling. When they come to they look down at Gohan who is now standing in ready position,  
  
"Come and get it boys." At that Trunks fades and appears a few feet away from Gohan, and Goten charges at Gohan. Gohan turns to look at Trunks, but Trunks fades and appears, not by Gohan, but right above Goten,  
  
"Didn't I say this is a free-for-all not a two-on-one? Now Goten I'll get you back for beating me at the last tourney." Goten turns to face Trunks,  
  
"What you still upset about me winning against you in the last two tourneys, well I'm sorry but that's what had to happen."  
  
"We'll see about that." Gohan, who has been watching the two boys, decides to sit down and watch Trunks and Goten duke it out. Trunks charges Goten at high speed, and before Goten can react Trunks has landed a strong punch to Goten's gut, causing Goten to bend over in pain. Trunks knees Goten hard in the face and then spin kicks him hard in the chest, sending him flying back to the ground, "Ha, what happened Goten? Did you loose all your skills or what?" Goten regains control before he hits the ground and looks at Trunks. There is blood coming from Goten's mouth and he wipes it away,  
  
"You just got a few lucky shots in that's all, nothing that you should be getting too cocky about."  
  
"Well let's see if you can block this then." And with that Trunks charges Goten, Goten fades right before Trunks reaches him and appears a few feet away charging up a blast,  
  
"Hehe, I hope you like my new attack it's called the Burning Rage attack."  
  
"Bring it!" "Oh I'll bring it all right, BURNING RAGE ATTACK!!!!" And with that Goten fires a bright red energy wave at Trunks. Trunks gets into ready and when the blast reaches him he puts out his hands in an effort to stop it. At first it seems like he'll be able to hold it back, but after a few seconds the energy wave starts to push Trunks backwards, "You can't block this attack so just give up."  
  
"I may not be able to block this but I know that I can counter."  
  
"And how will you do that when you're stuck behind my attack?"  
  
"Watch and learn." And with that a greenish-blue aura starts to form around Trunks,  
  
"What exactly are you trying to do?" Trunks doesn't reply as the blast starts to push him further back but his aura starts to grow. Trunks then stops the blast from pushing him and his aura starts to concentrate around his hands, "What the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"Watch and see." And with that a giant blast starts to travel from Trunks' hands through Goten's blast, "It's called my counter blast." And with that the blast flies out of Goten's blast and flies straight at Goten. Goten is to shocked to react as the blast hits him and at the same time Goten's blast overpowers Trunks and blows up in his face sending him flying into a wall. A few seconds later the smoke clears and the two boys are on the ground with out a scratch on either of them; just dazed. Trunks starts to get up first. As soon as he gets to his feet, Goten gets to his, Goten looks over to Trunks and say, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was my counter blast. What it does is it absorbs energy from the blast that I'm trying to defend myself against so that it has equal strength as it, without decreasing the power of with it. Then it comes out the back of that blast and seeks down the opponent that shot it at me. So if the blast that my opponent shot at me was a death attack I will die, but so will my opponent. Very convenient if you ask me."  
  
"Well, well, well it seems like little Trunks is a bit smarter than I give him credit for. Well looks like I'll just have to remember about that. Now let's get back to the fight." Trunks smirks,  
  
"Very well then." And with that Trunks begins to power up to SSJ,  
  
"Oh so you want to play that game eh, fine by me." At that Goten starts to power up.  
  
*Well there's chapter seven, don't know why I keep updating, I don't even think anyone is reading this but hey if you are please R&R. Up next in the Hooligan saga Training part two- Goten vs. Trunks-the youngest sayians battle-part two* 


	8. Training Part TwoGoten vs Trunks the you...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Chapter 7 review-Both Trunks and Goten introduced a new attack, and then decided to power up to bring the fight to the next level. *  
  
Training Part two-Goten vs. Trunks-the youngest sayians battle-part two.  
  
Trunks and Goten both power up to SSJ but don't stop; they keep going until there is blue electricity flashing around them as they go SSJ2. Trunks looks at Goten and smirks, "Hope that you're ready for this, cause now it's time to get an ass whooping." Goten smirks back,  
  
"Oh I'm ready alright, but are you?" And with Goten charges Trunks, before Trunks can react Goten is on him, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. The first two punches land right on Trunks' chest, but after that Trunks easily blocks or dodges each punch or kick. After 30 seconds Trunks gets tired of being on the defensive mode an says,  
  
"Now it's my turn." And with that Trunks jabs Goten hard in the gut, then throws a left hook to his face, which lands right on target. Goten who is so surprised at Trunks' come back is unable to defend himself against Trunks' barrage of punches and kicks, which Trunks finishes off with a strong spin kick to Goten's head that sends him flying into a wall. Trunks stays put and starts to power up the Gallick Gun, "Prepare to die. GAAAAAALIIICK..." Goten starts to get up and sees what Trunks is doing but he's to dazed and confused to move, "GUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!" And with that Trunks fires the Gallick Gun. Goten sees it coming and tries to move out of the way but he can barley move so he turns to the blast and puts his arms out to block it. The blast collides with Goten, but he is able to hold it off. Trunks looks at him and shakes his head, "You fool do you really think you can..." But trunks is stopped mid sentence when he sees what Goten is doing. Goten is powering up just like Trunks was before he used the counter attack, "You fool do you really think you can do that?"  
  
"YES I DO!! COUNTER BLAST ATTACK!!!" And with that Goten fires the blast, which heads straight for Trunks. The blast that Goten was holding off overpowers him and slams him hard into the wall. Meanwhile Trunks is to surprised to fend off Goten's blast and it carries him all the way to the other side of the room and slams him hard into the wall. Both boys fade back to base form and loose consciousness. After a few minutes Gohan gets up and walks over to Goten. Gohan reaches into his pocket and takes out two senzu beans, forcing one down Goten's throat. After about two seconds Goten starts to come to and then regains all his energy. Gohan then walks over to Trunks and forces the other senzu bean down his throat. When Both Goten and Trunks are fully healed Gohan looks at them and says,  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Goten looks at him puzzled,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You went almost all out right from the start, you can't do that. You have to save you best attacks for the desperate times in a fight or as a finishing move. Trunks you know that you could have easily evaded or blocked Goten's attack without having to use the counter attack. Same with you Goten, you could have easily blocked Trunks' Gallick Gun. If you were to fight like that in a real life or death fight, then you would loose for sure. Ok now it's time to test out how well you two really can fight as a team."  
  
*Well that's the end of that chapter, I know it's a little short but so what as long as it's good. And IMO it is, but only because I wrote it, but I feel that other people might like it, if they read it that is. Well if you read this please Read&Review. Up next In Chapter 9 Training part three- Goten and Trunks vs. Gohan. * 


	9. Training part threeGoten and TrunksGoten...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Well here's the next update for anyone that's reading. *  
  
*Training part three-Goten and Trunks/Gotenks vs. Gohan. *  
  
Trunks looks over at Goten, "Think we can whoop him?"  
  
"I don't think I know." Gohan laughs,  
  
"Don't get so cocky boys you're still both the weakest of Goku, Vegeta, me, and you two."  
  
"Shut up Gohan."  
  
"Why don't you come and make me Goten."  
  
"Fine. Let's get him Trunks!" Trunks nods and with that Goten and Trunks immediately power up to SSJ and then charge Gohan. Goten throws a punch right at Gohan's face, but Gohan ducks under it and sweeps Goten. Trunks comes from behind Gohan, but Gohan senses him ad fires a weak blast at Trunks. Trunks blocks the blast causing it to explode in front of him, creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears Gohan is standing a few feet from Trunks. Trunks eyes go wide as Gohan throws a right punch that lands in Trunks' gut. Trunks bends over in pain. At that time Goten recovers and charges Gohan again. Gohan senses him but waits for him. When Goten gets five feet from Gohan, Gohan turns around to fire a small blast at him, but Goten isn't there. Goten appears right behind Gohan and kicks him hard in the back, sending him flying through a column and into a wall. Goten looks over to Trunks, "Hey man you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Look let's do the fusion."  
  
"No not yet to early, wait a few more minutes so that we can wear him out a bit. Then after we wear him out enough we can take him down by fusing. Understand."  
  
"Yeah I understand."  
  
"Ok, good. Look we can't just charge in there and try to take him like we usually do."  
  
"Then what do you want to do, you got a plan or something?"  
  
"Yeah I got a plan. Ok this is what we do. I'll take him from the front and distract him, while you power up the SuperKameKameha, since its more powerful than a regular Kamehameha, but not by much, just enough to wear him out so that we can fuse and make good use of the fusion. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah I understand. Let's do it." And with that Trunks fades and appears by Gohan. Trunks throws a few punches at Gohan, but Gohan blocks them all and counters with a few of his own punches. Trunks blocks most of them but after a while Gohan starts to over power Trunks, Gohan is just about to use a Kamehameha on Trunks but all of a sudden Goten yells from right behind Gohan, "SUPER KAAAAMEEEKAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAA!!!" Gohan turns around in time to see Goten's blast in front of him, and then it collides with Gohan sending him flying through two columns and into a wall. Trunks looks at Goten,  
  
"Well it's about time."  
  
"Sorry I had to wait for the right time and I had to power up."  
  
"Don't worry about it let's just fuse now while we still can."  
  
"Good Idea." And with that the boys get into fusion position, "FUSH---SHUN-- --HAAAA!" As soon as they finish Gohan stands up to see a large cloud of smoke hiding a large energy level,  
  
"So you two think that fusing can help you. Well it can't and it wo..." But before Gohan can finish what he was saying a large blast collides with his chest sending him, yet again, flying into the wall. When he gets up Gotenks is standing only a few feet from him, looking right into his eyes,  
  
"So you really don't think I can take you?"  
  
"No I don't think, I know."  
  
"Very well then let's see how you chance against the almighty Gotenks." And with that Gotenks charges Gohan and, before Gohan can react, slams his right fist hard into Gohan's gut causing Gohan to bend over in pain. Gotenks takes his right knee and slams it hard into Gohan's face; Gohan goes flying into the air. Gotenks waits a few second so that Gohan can recover, and then flies into the air after him. Gohan recovers just in time to see Gotenks approaching him,  
  
"Don't get so cocky Gotenks."  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
"Fine then. BRING IT!"  
  
"You little!" At that Gotenks charges Gohan and goes to throw a punch but Gohan disappears, "What the hell. Get back here and fight you little mot..." But before Gotenks can finish Gohan lands a hard right kick right in the middle of his back, sending him plummeting to the ground. Gohan fades and appears below Gotenks. Right before Gotenks hits the ground Gohan spin kicks him in the head, sending him flying toward a wall. Gohan lets Gotenks smash into the wall and then waits. After a few seconds Gotenks stands up and looks at Gohan, "So you think that just because you can beat me at my base means that you can beat me altogether, well I just don't think so. I can go SSJ remember, and I know you can't. So prepare to meet..." and with that Gotenks starts to power up immensely. Gotenks powers up to SSJ but keeps going. By now the whole room is shaking along with most of the ship...  
  
*In the main room*  
  
Goku looks over to Vegeta, "You feel that?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Those boys must really be going at it in there. But I know it's neither Goten or Trunks."  
  
"Yes it is Kakarot."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean neither of them are that strong."  
  
"No, but Gotenks is. I think the boys are trying to push Gohan to his max, know that if he really can go SSJ, even with the mystic power up, that it will be of great help to us. So they decided to fuse into Gotenks knowing that he would be able to push Gohan to his max."  
  
"Ok I see now. But it feels like there're going to take the whole ship down with them." With that Smog, who has been listening jumps in on the conversation,  
  
"Well actually this ship is extremely hard to destroy from the inside. And the training room after five minutes of little or no activity automatically repair themselves. And this main area absorbs most of the damage and expels it out into space. So don't worry about the ship being destroyed from the inside out."  
  
*Back in the training room*  
  
Gotenks' hair has just finished growing, and is now down to the ground. Gohan looks at Gotenks, now SSJ3 and has a slight hint of worry on his face. But Gotenks doesn't stop yet, he keeps powering up. His muscles start to grow to an extreme. Gohan looks at Gotenks in awe, "Wha..What are you doing?!?" All of a sudden the transformation is complete as Gotenks' muscles shrink but his energy stays the same,  
  
"As I said before, prepare to meet USSJ3 Gotenks." Gotenks smirks at Gohan and then charges. Gotenks moves to fast for Gohan to react and before Gohan knows it he is being pummeled into the ground by Gotenks, "Now do you see the true power of Gotenks."  
  
*Time since the boys fused=8 minutes*  
  
Gohan starts to get up but Gotenks fires a medium sized ki blast at him causing him to stay down, "No, no, don't get stay down, unless you want to get the ass-kicking of your life, then get up. But other that stay down." Gohan looks at Gotenks as his anger starts to rise for the first time in a long time,  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off."  
  
"Oh wahwah, then do something about it."  
  
"Oh I will." And with that Gohan charges Gotenks and throws a right punch, which Gotenks easily dodges,  
  
"Come on is that the best you can do?" Gohan throws punch after punch, kick after kick. But not a single one lands on its target, "Stop holding back and give me a challenge."  
  
"You little fuck, stop moving." Gohan continues throwing punches and kicks, with no success, "THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!" And with that Gohan starts to power up, after 5 seconds his energy becomes so great that it sends Gotenks flying into a wall,  
  
"That's it, that's it. Keep powering up." *Time since boys fused=11 minutes. *  
  
*Well there's chapter 9. Up next Chapter 10: Training part three-Gotenks vs. Gohan---Gohan SSJ?!?! As always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories. I'll update again soon. * 


	10. Training Part three: Gotenks vs GohanGoh...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Well here's the next update for anyone that's reading. BTW thank you HarryDrocoPotter for the review. *  
  
*Training part three-Gotenks vs. Gohan-Gohan SSJ?!?!. *  
  
While Gohan is powering up Gotenks decides to power up to hi sown max, and with that Gotenks starts to power up some more. After about 3 minutes Gohan's hair starts to flash from gold to black to gold to black over and over again. Gotenks finishes powering up and looks at Gohan, "A SSJ but how he's mystic, therefore he shouldn't be able to go SSJ." After four minutes of powering up Gohan's hair turns bright, flashing gold and there is a powerful golden aura around him. Gohan stops powering up and looks at Gotenks,  
  
"It's time for you to learn a large lesson."  
  
"Yeah and what's that?"  
  
"Never start a fight that you can't finish!" And with that Gohan charges Gotenks, and before Gotenks can react Gohan is attacking him with powerful punch-kick combos. After 30 seconds Gohan backs up quickly powers up a Kamehameha, "KAMEHAMEHA!!" And fires it point blank at Gotenks, sending the USSJ3 flying through three columns and three feet into a wall. Gohan doesn't wait for Gotenks to come to; he fades and appears in front of the hole, reaches in and pulls out Gotenks, "Let's see what should I do next. Ah yes that will work." Gohan throws Gotenks into the air and rapidly fires 50 large ki blasts. All 50 land home on their target. There is a large explosion and Gotenks falls to the ground. Gohan walks over to Gotenks and looks at him, "Pathetic you can't even touch me." But with that Gotenks disappears in a flash of light and Trunks and Goten appear with hardly any energy left.  
  
*Total time of Gotenks fusion=20 minutes. *  
  
Gohan smiles and looks at himself in amazement, just now realizing what has happened, "But this cant be SSJ it doesn't feel right it feels different." Gohan looks at the boys, "I better give them a senzu bean, if they die dad and Vegeta will be pissed at me." Gohan reaches in his pocket and pulls out two senzu beans and gives one to Goten and one to Trunks. After a few seconds the boys sit up and look at Gohan. Goten's eyes go wide in amazement,  
  
"You're SSJ. But I thought you couldn't go SSJ."  
  
"So did I but I'm not sure this s SSJ I think it's a form of mystic. It doesn't feel anything like SSJ did. It feels like an extension on my mystic power-up. Maybe dad or Vegeta might know, let's go see." Gohan walks out of the room and the boys follow. On the way to the main room Trunks looks at Gohan and asks,  
  
"So you think this is an extension on the mystic power up."  
  
"Yes because the mystic power up was given to me because I have a pure heart, well that's one of the reasons that I know of, but if I have to have a pure heart to have the mystic power-up then I wouldn't be able to go SSJ because when SSJ your heart isn't pure good, it has a lot of anger within it as well. Either it's a extension of the mystic power up, or the mystic power up wore off, but I don't think the mystic power-up can wear off."  
  
"Ok, well let's hope my dad or Goku know what it really is."  
  
"I don't really care what it really is, I'm just curious of what it is, I don't need to know." With that the three sayians reach the main room and Vegeta is the first to see Gohan,  
  
"So it's true, you really can go SSJ." Goku looks at Gohan,  
  
"It looks that way to me but how."  
  
"I'll tell you how." Everyone looks around but can't find who's talking,  
  
"Supreme Kia is that you."  
  
"Yes Gohan, and your little transformation is different than what was supposed to happen, but I can explain."  
  
*Well there's chapter 10. Up next Chapter 11: Gohan-a new mystic transformation!! As always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories. I'll update again soon. * 


	11. GohanA new mystic transformation!

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Here's another update for another day. *  
  
*Gohan-A new mystic transformation!!! *  
  
"So this really is SSJ?"  
  
"Well no it's not, it's an extreme to the mystic power up. Only one other person has reached it, out of five other people that have had this power up in the past 100 million years."  
  
"So then if this is a mystic transformation, then why does it look just like SSJ?"  
  
"It's not supposed to look like SSJ, the only thing it's supposed to do is change your power level and speed, and the only two physical attributes it's supposed to change is your muscle mass, and the length of your hair."  
  
"Then why does it look like he's SSJ?"  
  
"That's what I don't understand Goku. It might be the fact that his body remembers the SSJ transformation, and it must have immediately wanted to go back to that state. But I'm sure you've all noticed the difference in his energy signal, and the difference in his hair. Those are two things that his mystic extension have in common with the other person that exceeded to the mystic extension."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that Supreme Kia, his hair seems to be flashing, and his energy signal is nothing like that of a SSJ, it's different, more pure."  
  
"Yes those are the two things that he has in common with the other SMY (Super Mystic), the hair of the person that goes SMY should stay the same color, and it will just flash rapidly. And the energy signal is much more pure due to the fact that Gohan has a 99.99999999999999% pure heart, if not more, that's why the mystic power up disabled his ability to go SSJ. If he were to go SSJ while mystic, well all I'm going to say is it would be bad, very, very bad."  
  
"Why would it be very, very bad?"  
  
"Well Gohan let's just say that the hate and anger in your heart that caused you to go SSJ while mystic would try to, and possibly, escape from your body and take on its own form."  
  
"Oh, ok. That would be bad, I guess."  
  
"Yes it would be bad. Now I think the five of you should get back to training, and don't any of you hold back, you need to train at your max if you want to get any stronger than you already are, and you're all going to need to get stronger if you're going to destroy the sayians that are attacking Smog's race."  
  
"And how would you know that."  
  
"I've been watching them as well as the five of you Vegeta, and there are only 15 of them but five of them can go SSJ. I believe that they are all around 20-35 years of age, except for the leader, he looks around 45-50, but he is extremely strong. They haven't attacked yet, but they're training and I've been watching them, the leader seems to be holding back, and so does his son, or who I believe to be his son. They both seem extremely powerful, and I think that they might be able to go SSJ3." Vegeta smirks,  
  
"Finally a real fight against a sayians that won't hold back. This will be fun."  
  
"No Vegeta you don't understand they all at least match up with Goten and Trunks, but that wouldn't be a problem, if there was only five of them, but there's fifteen."  
  
"Then if they're that much of a threat let us get back to our training."  
  
"Ok then but let me be of some help, Goku don't hold back with Vegeta anymore, go all out. It's the only way to increase your strength any more than it is."  
  
"Ok I understand."  
  
"Ok good I'm leaving now, I'll be checking back often." Goku looks around at the others,  
  
"Well there's some good and bad news. I think we should get back to training. Let's go." With that everyone but Goku walks back to the training rooms. Goku looks at smog, "Smog we'll do our best to help your race out of this shit-hole."  
  
"Yes I know you will, but I just hope it's enough."  
  
"So do I, so do I."  
  
*Well there's chapter 11 and sorry that it's so short but I'm not that great of writing conversations, I'm more of a fight/training writing guy. Up next Chapter 12: Goku vs. Vegeta-The battle of the SSJ3s. As always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories. I'll update again soon. * 


	12. Goku vs Vegeta: Battle of the SSJ3 Warri...

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Here's another update for another day. *  
  
*Goku Vs. Vegeta: Battle of The SSJ3 warriors. *  
  
After a while the five sayians are back into their training rooms. Goku and Vegeta are in one and Gohan, Trunks, and Goten in the other. Goku looks over to Vegeta, "You ready." Vegeta smirks,  
  
"You clown, don't you think that's a stupid question to ask. I've been ready to kick your ass since the first time you beat me."  
  
"What makes you so confident that you can beat me this time?"  
  
"Because, now I can go SSJ3 and I have a few new moves, with the SSJ 3 and the new moves I'm positive that I can kick your ass."  
  
"Alright then, let's get started." Vegeta smirks at Goku,  
  
"Fine by MEEE!!!!" And with that Vegeta starts to power up to SSJ3 and at the same time Goku starts to power up to SSJ3. Vegeta reaches SSJ at the same time as Goku. As they reach SSJ2 the room starts to shake and a few columns start to fall apart. Vegeta's hair is the first to start growing, and his muscles start to bulge to a great size. At that Goku's hair and muscles start to grow.  
  
*Meanwhile in Gohan's, Goten's, and Trunks' training room*  
  
The three younger sayians stop in the middle of training. Gohan looks in the direction of Goku and Vegeta, "Oh man, Vegeta wasn't lying about being able to go SSJ3. You two feeling that energy." Goten looks at Gohan,  
  
"I feel it, that energy is two times greater than yours was when you went SM." Trunks nods,  
  
"He's right I can tell that both my Dad's and Goku's energy is much greater than yours was."  
  
"I know, those two really are the strongest fighter in the universe, as far as we know."  
  
*Back in Goku's and Vegeta's room*  
  
Vegeta and Goku just finished powering up. Vegeta looks at Goku, "You fool, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Vegeta stop stalling." Vegeta smirks,  
  
"Whatever you say." And with that Vegeta charges Goku, this takes Goku by surprise and Vegeta starts attacking Goku with a barrage of Punch-Kick- Punch combos, pushing Goku further and further back. After forty-five seconds Goku starts to regain control and pushes Vegeta off of him. Vegeta looks at Goku and smirks, "You see clown, you can't beat me."  
  
"I haven't even started yet Vegeta, I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
"Good cause I'm not even getting warmed up, I'm not even turned on to preheat yet."  
  
"Preheat, as in preheat an oven to make dinner."  
  
"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta charges Goku again but this time Goku's ready for him, Vegeta throws a right punch, Goku blocks it. Goku throws a left, Vegeta dodges to the side. Vegeta sweeps Goku, but Goku jumps over and spin kicks at Vegeta's head. Vegeta ducks the kick and grabs Goku's hair. Goku flips back, causing a big chunk of his hair to get ripped out, and charges at Vegeta. The two start throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Then they start to fade and appear, fade and appear. Moving all over the room at extremely high speeds, only able to be seen as flashes of light. At last Vegeta is the one to land a good kick, which sends Goku flying through three metal columns, and straight through the wall, into the hall, and through the wall across the hall. Vegeta follows Goku quickly and ends up in Gohan's, Trunks', and Goten's training room, where Goku flew straight across the room threw four columns and into the wall on the other side. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are looking back and forth from Vegeta to Goku in disbelief. Vegeta lands and walks over to Goku, "Well clown, now do you see that you can't beat me." Goku looks over to the boys,  
  
"The three of you leave before you get hurt, this could get rough." Gohan nods and takes Goten and Trunks out of the room and to the main hall. Goku slowly gets up and looks at Vegeta, "Even you, the prince of all sayians, can't tell that I'm not a my max."  
  
"You are a fool, I've known that you wouldn't go to your max right off the bat, Knowing you, you might have another transformation to show off, but this time you can't hold back because I can tell if you are, and if you are then I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Then I'll go to my max."  
  
"And I shall go to mine." And with that Goku starts to power up to USSJ3, but Vegeta stands there with a giant smirk on his face, when Goku reaches USSJ3 he looks at Vegeta,  
  
"You haven't powered up any more."  
  
"No I haven't but I shall now." And with that Vegeta takes a few seconds to laugh triumphantly, and then he starts to power up. When he reaches USSJ3 Goku gets into ready expecting Vegeta to stop there, but he doesn't he keeps going,  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"You have always ascended before me, always, but no more of that prepare to meet Vegeta SSJ4."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
*Well there's chapter 12. Up next Chapter 13: Vegeta a SSJ4!! As always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories. I'll update again soon. * 


	13. Vegeta SSJ4!

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
*Well here's another update. Sorry for making anyone wait for it but I've been busy. *  
  
*Chapter 13: Vegeta SSJ4!!!. *  
  
"Exactly what I said!" All of a sudden the ship halts to a stop as Vegeta's energy level starts to rise to an unspeakable level. The room which Goku and Vegeta are in starts to fall apart, and Vegeta's hair starts to, not shrink, but grow even longer. Then a large silver aura of energy starts to surround Vegeta. His hair grows about one and a half times longer than it was and then starts to change colors. First it changes from gold back to black. Then back to gold, and back to black again. Then it changes from black to gray. For a few seconds it stays gray, but then it turns to bright silver. Next he starts grow black hair all over his chest, which soon turns to silver. (If you've ever seen those pics of SSJ5 Goku, that's what Vegeta looks like, minus the tail.) Vegeta looks up at Goku and his eyes are pure red with a small black pupil, "You fool now do you see, I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS."  
  
*Well there's chapter 13, yes I know it's short I just wrote it to give you all something to read while I think up some more stuff. Up next Chapter 14: Vegeta's true power is revealed and explained. Always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories, and tell me what u think of my version of SSJ4. I'll update again soon. * 


	14. Vegeta's True Power Part OneExplination

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z, the characters, or anything else that Akira Toriyama created  
  
**_Well here's another update. Sorry for making anyone wait for it but I've been really busy with school coming to an end, finals, and some personal stuff but here it is in all its glory chapter 14._   
  
Chapter 14: Vegeta's true power part one: explanation.**   
  
Goku looks at Vegeta, "But it can't be, Supreme Kia said that USSJ3 was supposed to be the final SSj transformation! How could you have reached a new transformation?!?"  
  
"You clown it is in my blood to be the strongest of all Sayians, but no you have been in my way the whole time. First you defeated me during our first encounter, a lower class sayians defeating the prince of all sayians and I thought that was to be the last time that you destroyed my dreams but no. On Namek it should have been me that destroyed Freiza, but no the almighty Goku came to the rescue, you were the first sayians in, I can't even remember how many years, to become a SSJ. No it should have been me. I thought that after that you were dead and I could train, train to become the most powerful of all sayians. But no as soon as I thought I was you came back. Then the androids came I gave it all I had and still I couldn't do anything against them. Then cell came I finally thought that I would have my glory and finally take my place as the most powerful sayians alive, but no I was no match for cell, even with my new found abilities. Then Cell was defeated by, not me, not you, but by your son, an 11 year old brat. I saw that this would be nearly impossible for me to become stronger than you. But while you were dead I trained harder than I ever trained before that and when the time finally came, when you were brought back, and I was "taken control of" by Babadi, I thought that I was finally able to over power you I thought that I finally defeated you. I went and sacrificed my life to save the earth from Buu, but no, that didn't work, Buu just regenerated and his reign of terror continued. Then when you came to and went at it with Buu you transformed into a SSJ3. I saw that you were holding back during our fight and I knew that you were still stronger than I was. "We" went on to fight Kid Buu but who was the one that was getting thrown around like a rag doll by Kid Buu, I was. Who was the one that used his strength to defeat Kidd Buu, you were. Again you proved to be stronger than me. Then after that I decided to seclude myself as well as I could, I decided to train 48/7, only taking breaks for food, drink, and to take a shit or piss, that's it nothing else. Then when I thought I couldn't get any further than USSJ3 felling that we were still about equal all my anger and hatred that I have felt all my life rose up from within and I transformed into this. I knew then that I was the strongest sayians. That was seven days ago. Then when I interrupted you and Gohan I only did that to challenge you to a fight, the last fight that you would ever be in, I was planning on killing you, therefore destroying the competition. But no smog showed up and I thought that I wouldn't be able to fight you. But when I found out about his ship I went along knowing that I would get a chance at you sooner or later, and here we are. Goku you wanted full power well you got it but can you take it??" And with that Vegeta charges at Goku.  
  
_**Well there's chapter 14 hope u liked it. Up next Chapter 15: Vegeta's true power part two-SSJ4 Vegeta vs. USSJ3 Goku. Well as always please Review I do accept anonymous reviews, so please review if you read any of my stories, and tell me what u think of my version of SSJ4. I'll update again soon.**_


End file.
